The words that we spoke were infinite
by GwenynGwanunig
Summary: Lauren Davis is 23, almost 24 when she returns to Texas to temporarily live with her old neighbours, the Yeagers. When Cade Yeager finds an Autobot by the name of Optimus Prime by accident, Lauren's life is turned upside down and she will be part of an adventure she never dreamed off and finds true love on the way. Optimus/OFC. Warning: Violence, angst, possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Lauren whispers, putting down her bags. Cade shrugs and then smiles. " All good, kid. It's all good. Remind me why you're here? "

Lauren smiles apotegically. " Because I finished my four years of college and my lease has run out and my only aunt lives about two states away?"

Cade nods. " Ah yes. It doesn't matter though. You're welcome here always." -" Thanks Cade"

Lauren was 23, almost 24 and had come back to Texas right after she finished college. She'd studied Photography, but a promising job at the local gallery didn't come trough and so with no money to pay for the house she satyed at and rommates who all had left, she'd driven back to Texas. Lauren knew Cade, Emily and Lauren since she was young and had grown up with Tessa as a younger sister. When her parents died when she was 15, she'd been taken in by her remaining relative, Aunt Greta, who lived two states away. Lauren had left to live with her for several years, until she was old enough to decide what to do. Greta had been great but eventually her age caught up to her and when Lauren was 19 she'd died.

So Lauren had stayed with a cousin, working her ass off to get into cllege . She'd lived and worked there, but all her money was up after graduation and now she was here, back in Texas, where the only person she saw as a second father lived.

" I'll take the guestroom and tommorow I'll start looking for a job to help you out." Cade shook his head. You've been awake for several days, first, sleep and rest for a few days and then you can go to look for a job."

" But..-" "- No buts, kiddo, get going." Lauren smiled goodnaturedly, blue eyes crinkling and long blonde hair falling around her. " Thanks!" With that she took her bags and turned around.

With a sigh she walked towards the bathroom and she stepped into the warm shower. After having showered and washing her hair, Lauren retreated to the guestroom. Without a second thought she dropped down on it and was fast asleep.

Banging in the house wakes her. She opens her eyes ony to see Tessa in the doorway. " Hey stranger." Tessa drawls and then walks into the room and hugs the still sleepy girl.

" How are you." Lauren groans. " Tired." she croaks. " I've been awake the last few days to get here as quickly as grins. " It's nice to have another girl in here. Finally!"

The following ays were easy. Lauren spent her time resting and catching up with Cade and Tessa.

One day, when she steps out on the porch a man stands next to a small car with surfboards tied onto it. " Hey!" He whistles. Lauren's brows furrows. " And you are?" -" My name is Lauren. " She says. " I'm Lucas." Lauren nods. " Well, Lucas what are you doing here?" -" Lucas!" Cade says, turning the men's attention from Lauren. " Come on, we've got to go. Remember?" Cade looks at him significantly and then Lucas nods. " See ya later Lauren!" He smiles. " Sure." Lauren says, standing against the door.

She sits in the porch and snoozes in a chair when she hears Tessa arriving. " Hih, T." Tessa grins. " Hi Lauren. I'm gonna go upstairs and study, okay? " " Lauren nods. " I'm gonna start looking for a job tommorow". Tess smiles. " Good luck then." She closes the door behind her and her steps fade away.

Lauren smiles, sinking back into the chair and feeling the sun on her face when she hears the familiar honking of a truck. She wakes from her slumber and sits up, and then Tessa storms out. " Dad?! A truck! Don't tell me you used our money for that trash?!"

" Honey." Cade nearly pouts, sounding a little vhurt, " We don't use the "t" word here." Tessa rolls her eyes. " Whatever." Lauren can't help but laugh at their interaction. She stands up and watches as the large semi as it is pulled into Cade's barn. Tessa is still groaning and complaining at her father. " Tess." Lauren whispers. " Calm down, he tries his best." Tessa groans again. " I know."

" So, you wanna go for a ride?" Tessa grins. " Awesome." -" Hey, where are you going?" Cade yells. Lauren turns back to him, blonde hair whipping around her head. " I"m ta king Tessa for a drive. I'll be right back, no worries." The inventor's shoulders drop and then he sighs.

" Fine, but stay out to late." The two blonde haired girls smile and then step into Cade's truck, ready to leave. They drive for a while in silence, sun shining on them softly, turning their hair the colour of gold.

" I don't get him." Tessa sighs. Lauren looks at her from the corner of her eye and then smiles. " What do you mean?" -" I am not allowed to date . I just want to be normal. Why can't i date?" Lauren grinq. " He just wants to protect you but..." She says when she sees Tessa groan. " I get it you know? But..It's annoying." -" And you, do you have a a boyfriend." A curious look fills the young Yeager's eyes. The driver opposite her laughs and thne shakes her head. " Nah. Not had one for a a year or two now. I'm fine living the single life." Then Tessa quiets down.

" Have you ever...You know?" Her eyes shift left and right while the woman in the driver's seat looks outside and then back at Tessa. -" Do you mean, have I ever .. Am I a virgin? No, I'm not." She whispers.

Tessa's eyes widen. " What?! since when." Lauren shrugs. " I was around your age I think. Perhaps a little older. I was 17." " You didn't..Now i feel presure. " Lauren then stops the truck. " Listen ,tessa, I did it because i was ready for it. And I felt completely ready to go a step further. However if you don't feel ready don't do it just to follow everyone else. It's something much too precious to give up so thoughtlessly. " Tessa nods then sighs. " I guess you're right." " "Not only that." Lauren says. " You're suposed to enjoy it, even the first." Tessa grins. " So how does it feel?" " Lauren grins. " You will know when it's time." - " Oh come on, Lauren, tell me." Lauren leans closer and then sticks out her tongue. " No! I won't!" and then opens the door of the vehicle and runs off, an angry Tessa running after her into the fields.

Urgh." Lauren sighs. No succes today. She'd applied in different stores for a job but they all said the same. We don't need help right now. She decided that tommorow she'd take a look further up the road and perhaps in the next town.

Perhaps she'd have more luck there.

The sun is warm on her head as she pulls her hair in a loose bun and stomps up the steps. Lucas and Tessa look at her with worry " What?" she says. Then she sees the note on the door. Eviction Notice.

" Oh no, this is bad." Tessa turns. " Dad!" She screams but before they can, Cade holds his head out of the door. " Come on, you guys, I got to show you something amazing." The three of them stare at ehhc other and then step down towards the barn. " Come on." Cade says. " Close the door." He turns to Lucas " And lock it." The curlyhaired man looks at him as if he's grown another head." You have no lock on this door dude." -" Then just close it, dude." Lauren says playfully and Lucas smiles at her. " So, big shot, what's that important thing you need to tell because..." Tessa jumps in. " We have a serious pro-.."

"" This." Cade says and points to the truck. "I don't think it's a truck." He is positively preening. " I think it's a transformer."

It's like a clear sky has turned dark. " What? Dad! You neet to get that thing out of here! It's dangerous!"

" Wait," Cade says. " Sweetie , he's completely broken, in pieces. I don't think he is a danger at all. at least not anymore " -" We totally need to call that number of the government." Lucas says. " We could get a check. "Lauren's brows turn up. " You get like 25 000 dollars.."

"wow wow wow!" Cade yells and jumps off the construction surrounding the truck. As the three of them argue, Lauren steps forward. " Transformer?" It is a word that both brings curiousity and fear to her. She steps forward slowly , nearly next to the autobot when Cade comes forward and pulls her back. " Stay here, Lauren!. " Lauren looks at him. " You want to go stay in the house with Tessa?" Lauren shakes her head. She feels more at ease next to the both of them.

Tessa has already left. Lauren backs up, sits herself down in a far corner and takes an old newspaper. She hears Cade and Lucas discussing in the bcakground, but she is entirely focused on what she's reading.

The young woman is still reading when suddenly she hears something heavily fall and shoot away. " Wow!" She tumbles backwards, hitting her back against the table she's sitting against.

Not a minute later Tessa's screams come from the house. " Daaad! There is a missile in the family room!" It sounds so incredulous that, if she wasn't so flabbergasted what just happened, the young woman with be laughing her ass off.

"Dad!" Tessa enters and gives Lauren a weird look. " It's okay sweetie." He says, hand scratching his brown hair. " -" It's okay and you know what? This?" He jumps to the ground with a hammer in his hand and then suddenly starts bashing and hitting on the semi truck.

" See ?!" He points at the truck and grins at Tessa. " Nothing dangerou-..." Barely has he finished his sentence does truck start to move. It comes apart and plates, metal and all kind off parts and pieces start to click into place and suddenly a gigantic robot starts to stand in the barn.

Both Tessa and Lauren scream as Lucas tries to run the other way. " I will kill you!" The transformer snarls and points his gun at Lucas as Cade holds back Tessa behind him, hand in a placating gesture. His hand moving towards Lauren to stay put.

The transformer swings his weapon and sends Lucas flying to the ground and then a empty bullet falls, onto Lucas head. The hit seems to stun him and he blinks, as if waking from a mad dream. " That's it, I"m calling the government." -" Lucas, no !' Cade screams.

"Don't you try." The transformer snarls again and points his weapon. Lucas is screaming now, upset and scared." Easy human, easy. Calm down." The transformer speaks. Cade comes forward. " It's okay. He won't hurt us."

Lauren sits still under the table as the transformer and Cade talk, the robot nearly falling apart as he tries to stand. Finally he introduces himself as Optimus Prime.

" I can try to fix you. " Cade barters. Lauren still looks from beneath the table she is hiding when suddenly it is lifted.

Lauren screams and then stumbles away from the large hand holding up the table. The table is put down and then the hand takes hold of her. Lauren yelps, trying to jump out of the surprisingly strong hand.

" Let me go!" She spits when the autobot's face appears in her line of sight. " You are injured. " He speaks, optics searching her face. She frowns and then feels her lowerback throbbing.

" Uh.." The young woman's blue eyes look left and right and then she smiles tentatively. ' Uh, yeah, I should put some ice on that." Then the robot puts her down.

She steps away from him quickly, keeping distance between her and the transformer.

Yet, she can't help but feel he is still looking at her when she walks out of the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long shower, and her morning spent before the tv with wet hair and clothes that look like they've been through a war, Lauren frowns in surprise when she hears the roar of cars outside.

She quickly pulls on a small lightweight hoodie, pulls her hair into a ponytail and steps on the porch. She can see black cars arriving.

They ride up the pathway, parking everwhere until there is nothing but the vehicles in sight. When suddenly dozen of men in black suits with sunglasses step out Lauren gets the slight distinction that they are bad news. All dressed in black, with guns clearly displayed, they stride up to them. Cade comes out, looks around and seemsreally disturbed when suddenly a man, who introduxes himself as Savoy starts speaking about an alien robot.

The young woman's gut wrenches , focused on the two men who are now arguing , especially when it turns to the subject about a red and blue truck. Lauren's face is blank yet her perfect mask cracks to show how uncomfortable she is when one of the suits slowly approaches Tessa.

When Cade doesn't respond quick enough Savoy's questioning, the man on the porch grabs hold of Tessa's arm and pushes her down.

" Tessa!" Lauren screams and jumps after the young woman, who is still protesting.

No matter how Tessa protests and no matter how much she struggles, the man won't let her go. He turns to argue with Lauren, who is now complaining and sneering at him, demanding to let Tessa go. He growls, screams something and grips Tessa tighter, nearly smahing her head into the wooden floor they find themselves on.

That is enough. The blonde woman jumps on suits back and tears her nails into his shoulders. " Let her go, you brute." she hisses. But the man doesn't mind, only throws her off and into the arms of someone else.

Her fight with her captor doens't last long and then she hears the eerily clicking of a gun and Tessa whimpering for help.

" Tess-." She closes her mouth when another soldier points a gun at her forehead, the cold of the weapon very real in this surreal situation. Her throat bobs and she heaves, agent Savoy counting from ten to zero. Tessa is still whimpering and Lauren's eyes are wide, a whimper leaving her mouth as well, her throat tight and uncomfortzable, like something is wrenched in it.

Time seems to slow as she closes her eyes, feeling the trembing of the soldier's hand on the weapon. It doesn't last long however because soon enough the barn explodes behind them and there comes Prime, rusty and broken, but angry and stronger then expected.

It is the cue for Lauren to drop down as the soldier shoots the wrong way.

In the chaos she finds herself running , following Cade. She can hear Optimus scream they have to run and so she does, running as the fast as she can after her family.

She doesn't see where the racecar comes form, neither knows the young man inside, only that Tessa urges her to get in and off they are, stil in pursuit off freedom. Lucas turns to look out of the cars window. " they're following us."

-" I know!" Cade shouts in turn and it is chaos. Not only that, suddenly a sound rings out behind them, Lauren turns and sees the house is on fire and burning down completely. A sad feeling fills her.

She can't contemplate long because their driver adresses Tessa.

" What happened baby?"The young man asks.

-"Baby?!" Lauren says, indignant, and then Tessa leans forward. When Cade exclaims a disbelieving " What? who're you calling baby?" , Tessa looks her dad straight in the eye.

" Dad, Lauren, this is my boyfriend, Shane and he drives. He drives really well"

What comes from the yougn man's mouth is nothing but apologies and sweettalk, but Cade has none of it. " Shut up and drive straight, you iditon." He nearly spits.

Tessa grunts at him angrily but Lauren gives her a small jab in her side. " Be quiet." Lauren says, upset, " He's taking it rather well for having discovered you have a boyfriend, who is my age!"

" Nice to meet ya." The young man at the steering wheel replies. " I"m shane. you must be Lauren . The blonde woman with blue points ahead of her, ignoring Cade's daughter in favor off finding a way to escape. " Look ahead of you!"

The man nods and one moment they are riding through the streets and suddenly they are in a building and riding through an opening in the wall.

Lauren screams, truly terrified and hair flying in the air, eyes closed, Lucas, who is seated next to her gripping the seat next to her and screaming as loud as she.

Somehow they pull it off and find themselves on the ground, the car screeching beneath them. " Don't...;" Lauren says. " Do that move ever again when I am in a car with you or I will kill you." she snarls

" Yes, miss." Shanre says and smiles.

Thy are barely out off the car when a large silver silhouette appears.

" Cade! run!" They hear Optimus speak in the distance, atop the building.

-" Cade; run! Go!" The autobot repeats. The silver-colored robot brings forward his weapon and then shoots.

The impact is immediate. The ground starts to turn a strange metally colour and it feels definitely hot. Lauren is still standing straight, frozen, as she sees the liquid approaching.

" Lauren!" Cade screams at the top of his longs. -" Move!" She can't evne react or blink , he has her thrown over his shoulder in an instant as he runs for his life. Behind them explosions resound, turning everything hot. The liquid is still spreading and Lauren's face is to near the substance and she feels she's going to be sick. She looks up, trying to see through the smoke in front of her and around her as Cade comes to a stop.

"Oh no!" she gasps. Tears start to form in her eyes and her throat closes. " Lucas!" Before her, a few meters apart, stands the silhouette of Lucas.

The two girls look at their friend, now turned into a skeletton, before they are urged to get into the blue and red semi-truck.

Silence falls over all of them, until Tessa speaks. " We just..left him there." Cade strokes her head.- "He's gone, sweetheart. He's gone." Tessa turns to Cade and sniffles in his arms whil Lauren looks ahead. Her face is red and her eyes are swollen from crying, nose running and hair hanging around her face. She looks at the road in front off them and says nothing, lost in her own thoughts.

Optmus stops near a gasstation ,where they can stay for the night -" I am very sory for the loss of your friend." He says. Cade nods and then turn towards Tessa.

Optimus's optics look then over and then he turns away. -" Stay here until I am sure it is safe."They all nod at his words and go inside the gasstation. Or rather Cade, Shane and Tessa do, while Lauren waits outside, and watches the sun go under, emotions and thoughts a turmoil inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is going down when the semi-truck rides back into the gasstation. Lauren still sits outside, watching the world outside with a weary sigh.  
"At the roar of the engine, the Yeager-family steps out. Optimus takes his original form and then his optics stare at Cade. " I've checked, we are not being followed, but we cannot stay here."

Cade nods at Optimus's words and soon they are all loaded in the truck. Tessa sits in between them and as she leans forward, she pushes Lauren back. " Hey!" That one yelps indignantly. " Watch it." Tessa looks back apologetically and Lauren can't help but smile.

The road is long and the landscape unchanging, long earthy fields with some green here and there. Hacking the drone was succesfull, but of course they immediately the police arrived. And now they are off to a new destination. The road is a little monotonous but it's a nice day, so the truck's occupants don't mind. "When another truck passes by, suddeny the old beaten up Prime starts to shudder. All are wowing in wonder when the vehicle sets itself out and starts to transform. " What the fuck? " Lauren yelps a second time. - " Language!" Cade says back. " Yeah, well, you try to hold on to a changing truck when you can't sit!"

" You can sit in the truckbed." Comes through the radio. " I don't mind. " Lauren huffs. " Hrm; okay." She sets herself among the bags the others have put down and watches the road ahead of her. Cade touches the buttons on the radio and then hears a message being emmitted. " Calling all autobots. Calling all autobots." Lauren looks outside as the message keeps on playing.

They find themselves in an area that oddly reminds Lauren off the rocky mountains. They stand around, Optimus clearly waiting for something. And indeed, before they can react they hear the appeoaching off cars. An army-vehicle, a green car and a helicopter arrive. Lauren doesn't blink when they transform and is surprised when another one comes, less big then the others, yellow and looking really friendly.

" Sensei." A blue one says, looking oddly like a samurai. " Bumblebee has taken over leadership when you were not there but he hasn't been able to keep up with it. He brings shame to us all. " The yellow autobot responds to the samurai's taunts and before she knows it, they are fighting.  
Optimus comes in between them, they exchange some words and suddenly a large gun is pointing in the Yeagers' direction, or rather, several guns. Lauren frowns at this.

" Stop it!" Optimus says and pushes the guns away. " They've risked their life for me. We owe them."

The fire is crackling, and brings a yellow shine on the people sitting around it. Tessa is sitting next to her father and it isn't long before Cade and Shane start to argue. They are speaking of their current situation and then start to trade insults. " Will you stop?" Lauren snarls. Both the men look at her. " My head is hurting, I've not slept all night and I would like keep the peace and quiet for once."

Shane looks at her. " Hey, sweetheart, no one asked you for your opinion." Lauren glares back and then responds. - " Well, _sweetie_ , I didn't ask your opinion either. Everyone is tired and we'd like some rest without you two bickering like little children. " The green autobot nods. At Lauren's words." I second the female's opinion."

-" My name is Lauren." The blonde replies, peeved. The autobot grins. " Lauren then, yeah? My name is Crosshairs. How ya doin?"

"Lauren looks up at him " As good as can be in this situation I guess." Then, by chance she overhears Cade's and Optimus's conversation. " This?" Cade asks and points to a small drone in his hands. With a little tinkering a large screen appears and suddenly images appear, of…."Those are raids on autobots!" Drift says, clearly upset. " Aw...That's leadfoot." Hound's shoulders droop. -"Poor guy."

" The humans have been chasing us like animals." Optimus says

" What is strange is that they do this because they need the materials of which you are made." Cade supplies. " See how they tow away the bodies? I think they work for someone." Optimus's nose flares in anger. " I swore ot never kill a human, but if I find out who has done this, I will kill him."

\- " I think I know where to start." The inventor says. Then he points to an image. " KSI." As they all turn to the screen, Tessa perks up. " Where's Lauren?" They all look around, autobot and human alike until Bumblebee sees a silhouette in the distance. A small sound comes form his throat as he points Optimus turns and starts to walk towards the small shape in the dark. " Let him go." Hound says when Crosshiars goes to follow. " The girlie seems to be alot more responding to us then most humans. We might upset her if we try to justify what happened. Let the boss talk to her, he's spent most time among them."

"Of course she hears his steps. It's difficult not to hear them yet she says nothing. -" Tessa is worried about you." A voice comes from behind her. Lauren breaths deeply. " I needed some time apart. " The autobot leader nods and then sits next o her. -" And why is that. " He stands tall, even when he sits but his optics are focused on her and she knows she has his attention.

"I.. It's proof that of what we have done. " The blonde's voice is small. " It's difficult to look at, even if it's reality. It's difficult to realize humans did this to those who helped us in the war. It disgusts me. I couldn't watch it any longer. "

-" You must not blame yourself for the actions of others." The autobotleader says. A selfdepreciating laugh escapes her mouth. " I understand now why you would start to hate humans after all they've done. " Optimus's hand moves slightly and then he answers.

-" We will find those responsible and make sure that justice is served. Those we have lost will not be brought back by it..." And for a moment sadness is palpable in Optimus's speech. " But at least it will give them the justice they deserve."

Then Optimus looks at the young woman beside him. "Besides, you are not _all_ bad. Cade has proven me wrong when he risked his life for me. And you show me yet again by your feelings that there are still those who are good to transformers in this world." Then his face approaches the blonde still sitting next to him, shoulders tense with shame. " Now let go off your guilt. It is not your fault. You cannot take the blame for something you have not done."

Lauren sniffs uneasily and then watches as a large hand comes down to her height. Her hand can barely encompass a fingertip of his, yet she takes his help gratefully and stands up, all the while holding on to his fingers.

She listens to the whirring and moving of his legs as he stands and then starts to walk next to her, his feet always a few steps behind so she can follow him back towards the camp they have made.


	4. Chapter 4

" Okay. some new rules. Everyone and every person with a badge is now our enemy. We try to keep a low profile as best as we can. Tessa, Shane, Lauren, you will have to steal supplies while I try to hack into KSI"

" Ugh, really?" Tessa frowns at her father. " Only essentials, yes?"

Once in Chicago, they split. Tessa and Shane go off one side ( of course) and Lauren the other side. It's surprisingly more difficult than she had imagined and she can't help but be sorry for the persons and stores she's stealing from.

The morning passes and soon she finds Tessa and Shane back at the spot they said to meet back.

" You have what we need?" Tessa asks. Lauren nods.

Cade is still busy messing with the small drone when they come back and dump their purchases on the table.

" Protein ,what's that? I said only the essentials." Tessa pouts. " We nearly got caught, we did the best we could."

The building they find themselve in is quiet and so Lauren approaches cade.

" Cade, I'm gonna go and wash, okay. " Cade nods. Lauren steps outside, in the small garden attached to the building when suddenly a face appears.

" Jeez." Lauren yelps at the face of Bumblebee appears. " Way to scare a girl. I need to wash, so could you , turn?"

-" Bumblebee. " Pptimus says. " Come, I need your help. " Lauren smiles in gratitude and then proceeds to wash herself and her hair as best as she can.

When her hair is shampooed, washed out and clean, she puls on a small t-shirt and easy pants.

Lauren enters right as she hears Cade yells. " Hey, no smooching where I am!"

-" Smooching? Dad, you'r so outdated." Tessa says. Cade shakes his head. " Kids these days."

Optimus looks down . " I had the same with Bumblebee."

A disbelieving laugh comes from Lauren. It diffuses the tension somewhat as they prepare to get ready.

"So what are we going to do?" Tessa wonders, as that evening they sit together around a small fire. Cade doesn't react, still deep in thought.

" We first have to find out what we're dealing with. And that drone can help us with that."

The buzzing of the drone is a soothing sound. Lauren's eyes blink open as the small insectdrone flies from one side to the other.

The abandoned building is cool and nice against Lauren's skin. With her knees to her chest she waits for news from Cade and shane, who have gone with Bumblebee to KSI. The last days they'd spent making ID's to to infiltrate KSI and now all they can do is wait.

She hears the familiar clanking of metal and turns to find Optimus standing against the wall. Hound, Crosshairs and Drift are arguing, but this time Optimus does not interfere. Tessa is getting al ong just fine with the samurai-bot and it makes Lauren hapy to see a smile appear on the girl's face again.

Yet, Optimus seems not to share in their excitement. With a huff she stands, pats down her pants and walks up to the autobot leader. His optics blink down on her and before she knows it his face is near her, or rather,nearly touches her stomach and once again she can't hlrp but think that they have no idea at all of personal space.

" Can I speak to you?" She supplies, shuffling her feet on the ground. " Of course." Optimus nods his assent and then, follows the small woman out more to the end of the building, where it leaves to the garden.

Lauren turns ands looks at the leader. " You seem sad." She says, and he looks back, eyes calculating if she can see anything.

-" It is a heavy burden to bear." Optimus sighs. " Knowing we are the last. All those brave souls lost to the cruelty of humans!" He pounds his fist against the wall, some rubble coming down. Lauren winces and holds her arms up.

\- " I"m sorry." The leader says. " I didn't mean to become angry." -" You have every reason to be angry." Lauren soothes. " We have done you a great wrong."

Blue optics click and then focus on her. " But not all off them. Not you, or Tessa or Cade or Shane."

A tentative smile spreads across Lauren's mouth. - " No, not all off us."

" Perhaps knowing more about you will distract me." Lauren's eyeswiden. " Uhh, sure, if you really want toh ear me rant about my life."

-" Please. "Optimus says. I... " Optimus speaks softly. " I would like to know more about you."

Lauren's face feels warm and she is sure she is red but is grateful Optimus doens't mention it. She clears her throat and then his hand comes down. " I will not harm you this time." He says. " Watch your back." And Lauren knows he refers to their first meeting in the barn. She sits in the hand and grips the cold metal harshly for a moment when he brings her up to his face but soon enough she makes herself comfortzable.

" Where to start..I was born in Texas..."

The opening of a door wakes both the autobot leader and the young woman out of their reverie. " Optimus.." Cade enters and looks up in disbelief when he sees Optimus and Lauren sitting in his hand.

" Cade." his voice comes ro mabove them. " Do you have any news?" His hand puts Lauren down on the ground while he speaks, waiting for an answer from the inventor. " Actually..."

chapter

" Don't think it's a good idea." Lauren's shoudlers are stiff and her face is determined. Cade knows that look. She is stubborn as a bull when she wants to be and right now it's important he gets Lauren to work with him.

" I know you think it's dangerous. -"

-" It is." Lauren snarls. " And you have but a small chance to for it to actually work."

" Well at least they try." Tessa murmurs from a corner of the room. " Excuse me?" Lauren turns, angry and indignant. " Tessa looks left and right.

" I mean, they are doing the best they can to find a reason behind this, while you.."

-" While I what?" Lauren snarls. This thicks tessa off. " While you sit on your ass all day and do nothing ! I went out to steal and you, you've been sitting here all day doing nothing."

\- " Don't start with me." Lauren sneers.

-" Hey, easy now, she didn't mean it." Lauren turns to Shane when he tries to diffuse the tension. " And you, shut up. Stay out of it."

-" Don't tell him to shut up!" Tessa yells, up on her feet and fists clenched.

" Or what?!" Lauren screams back. " You'e gonna send him after me? "

-" You bitch! " Tessa screams back." You think you're to good for us, don't you? With your fancy ass photography studies! You're such a stereotypical girl. "

Then Lauren shuts up. " You know what? " She says and throws her hands up. " I don't want to deal with your temper tantrum. Come speak to me once you decide to be an adult. " With that she stands up, turns and walks with hurried steps from the abandoned building, into the garden behind it. ( Can it even be onsiedered a garden?)

She doesn't know how long she stands outside on the small field. Then a truck rounds the corner. -" You should not be here." Comes his voice. It's getting dark and cold." Lauren huffs, realizing how much she osunds like a child. " I'm not going back in when miss prissy is still acting like a spoiled brat."

-" You are stubborn for a human woman." The semitruck replies.

Lauren says nothing, still watching the sky. Then the door of the semi pops open. Lauren frowns at this, blue eyes turning to slits. " Come." Comes the robot's voice. " It is cold and I would rather you not stay here. You can keep warm inside."

Lauren still frowns but swallows her snarky reply, after all Optimus only wants her best and then climbs into the semi. She sits in the fornt seat, until a shudder comes from the truck and she falls over, face down into the bed in the back of the truck. " Go to sleep. " Optmus voice sounds through the radio.

With a uncomfortable silence establishing itself, the blonde puts herself down, takes off her shoes and then slides the cover over her.

The blue lights against the ceiling soon sent her into a peaceful sleep.

The next day dawns beautiful and for once, it's not a cool thin mattres that greets her eyes, but softness, a pillow and a warm cover. Lauren's eyes blink open when she realises she is still inside the semitrukc, who, by the lack of lights is clearly also recharging.

With a groan she stretches, long blonde hair pooling around her and then softly touches the seat. It's all that is needed to wake the robot from his sleep. " Did I wake you up?" She asks uneasily. - " No." comes through the radio. ' I was already waking." Lauren smiles, eyes crinkling. " Thanks again for letting me stay here."

When she walks into the building all is silent, still some tension in the air . Tessa shuffles her feet and then walks up to her. " Lauren, I. I'm sorry. I didn't want to act like that.

"It's fine." Tessa worries her lip. " You sure? I kind off overreacted." -"As did I." Lauren grins. Tessa smiles and then steps forward, arms out. The other woman steps into her hug willingly, patting her back.

As the days pass and Cade and Shane work out a plan, Lauren finds herself steadily growing closer to Optimus. She isn't sure what exactly drives her to him and him to her, and it is a question she often asks herself in the silence of night when eveyone is asleep but she.

Something is starting to form in her gut and her heart, flutters for which she she has no time, warmth that will not leave her soul even in these dire times and Lauren is afraid.

Finally comes the day of their big infiltration. The waiting kills all off them.

They wait in a parking lot not to far from KSI when finally a signal comes from Cade.

"Do you see this? " His voice comes through the radio and then an image appears.

It is the inside of a laboratory but what is most unnerving is the thing taking place.

A large green robotic head is being melted apart. Then, Optimus blows a fuse.

" They slaughtered Ratchet!" Optimus roars and his fist comes down on the concrete ground below, sending everything aorund them shaking.

" These traitors, so cruel to the ones that helped them. They slaughtered him like he was a piece of metal worth nothing and now they use his remains to tear apart into nothing, as if he was never a living being. As if he was never my friend!" A pained tone sounds at the end and he bats his fist again. Tessa yelps, hiding behind Lauren and then Drift, pulling his arm before the humans.

" Autobots, let's go." Optimus snarls. The two blonde haired girls watch them go, holding on to each other.

By surprise they are picked up by Hound. " Come on, you buggers, hold on."

-" Perhaps i should carry the femmes." Drift speaks, holding out his hand.

'They're doing fine here. " Hound says. -" The youngest femme then. I don't think Cade would appreciate if we hurt his young." Hound shrugs and then deposits Tessa into Drift's waiting hand, who brings her upto his shoulder. And then they are off.

When the girls see where they are they look at each other. " Wait, Bumblebee's not gonna.." But barely has the oldes of the two finished her sentence or the yellow autobot transforms and smashes into the front doors of KSI.

\- " Hell yeah!" Hound shouts and follows, breaking glass, brandishing his weapon and shooting into the air. The release off the bullets from the gun is enormous so Lauren covers her ears and then looses her balance. A hand-, yellow like the sun, catches her and then the robot makes a soft sound in his throat. Lauren looks up at that .

The blonde smiles and then gives the robot a pat on his cheek. " Thanks Bumblebee." The robot whistles again in his throat and then gives her to Crosshairs. He nods to both of them and takes hold of Drift, who has now taken form of helicopter and flies Bumblebee up to the ceiling.

She finds herself going along with Crosshairs, hair swooshing with the wind of his movement. Eventually they are in what she realises is a lab. It immediately gives the young woman an uneasy feeling. I

t is a tall building, concrete with materials that are all high tech. She holds on to Crosshair's helmet as the autobots trash the place, breaking apart the machinery and the tools, shooting left and right.

" Stop it!" Suddenly a man appears. The autobots turn around, not impressed by the bald man with glasses standing before them.

Optimus speaks to the man with disdain and anger, but the man doesn't care as he screams and screams. Slowly Lauren climbs down Crosshairs's leg, Drift giving her a small push so she can walk forward as she steps around Hound's feet.

" These were my friends!" Optimus snarls, angry and sad. Lauren ducks at Optimus's voice and sinks on her knees.

He and the man argue back and forth. " We don't need you anymore. I cracked your genetic code. You are unnecesary." Hound winces at that. " That was cruel."

Both stare at each other and then Optimus turns away. " Autobots, we are done here. " Lauren swallows, looks the man with the glasses in the eyes and nearly spits him in the face. " You are a dick. And a monster. " She whispers and then turns, feeling Optimus's hand hovering near her head, urging her to walk forward.


	5. Chapter 5

If they thought that they were done once they're out of the building, they are wrong. Cade says nothing, even not when Tessa asks him about what has happened while they were away. Cade is silent and says nothing and Lauren knows something is working on his mind.

Silence fills the space between them and nearly is the young woman lulled to sleep when suddenly the semi harshly stops, sending Lauren flying forward. Cade's hand on her shoulder keeps her steady.

" Decepticon." Comes Hound's scream and then all falls apart.

Bumblebee lurches forward as the decepticon, with large arms and clawlike extractions wrecks himself forward and throws the autobot of his feet. Lauren screams; holding on to Tessa, as all the passengers are thrown arond.

Soon enough the decepticon, who somehow is able to multiply, has all of them in combat mode. As the autobots swing swords and guns, Lauren pulls Tessa with her, tryng to avoid being touched by flying bullets as well as being smushed by running metal feet.

Then they hear an oof and Shane is grabbed by one of the clawlike extractors and the two can see it, his blood starting to flow from his side.

He groans loudly and Tessa, sweet Tessa, screams like a banshee and is up in her feet and starts to run to her boyfriend.

But Tessa does not go far. Suddenly she is tackled by another feminine body, long blonde hair whippingin her face. " Down ,you fool." Lauren snarls, as the decepticon swipes improvised clawswords nearly over their heads.

-" Let go! Shane!" Tessa screams. She tries to get up but the other woman pulls her back to the ground.

The robot lifts Shane and points his gun. Tessa cries, screaming , but then there is a whirring to Lauren's disbelief, another small gun starts to appear from the decepticon's shoulder.

" Shane!" Tessa screams, fighting in Lauren's arms as she cries.

-" Watch out!" a gunshot resounds as the older girl screams and then pushes the teen down hard and away, so Tessa impacts the concrete ground hard. The push sents Lauren down on her back and she sees the bullet flying towards her. Her eyes widen and then she rolls over, heavily, and sees it impact not even a meter away. She hears it reloading and thinks " This is it." but then there is Drift and his hand pulls her up and sends her to fly up and into the hand of Hound, who deposits her near him.

-"Stay behind my damn foot, girl, and don't move or I'll skin you alive!"

Lauren closes of her ears, Hound barricading her from any bullets or fly-away weapons.

It seems to last for hours and then she hears a gurgle and Optimus's sword comes from the other robot's mouth and he falls down to the earth.

" Tessa!" The blonde gets up and stumbles towards the young teenager. " Are you all-...;"

-" How could you!" The young girl screams. " Shane was nearly dying and you, you just stood there. "

\- " I tried to save your life!"Lauren screams as well.

But Tessa doesn't hear her. -" How could you! You nearly let him die. You let him die!" Tessa's scream is loud and harsh and then she pushes Lauren with all her strength away and it sends her pivoting to the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Tessa run to Shane and hug him as if he's her last resort before madness. Anger spreads in Lauren's belly, such ugly anger, and she stands. She hops towards the couple and then looks them both in the eyes. " Next time, then save yourself!" She spits and pushes the woman and and her boyfriend aside, limping towards the other side of the road.

" You are injured." Drift says. Lauren shrugs. " Nothing to bad. "

" Come, let us leave here, it is still much to dangerous. As the family step into Bumblebee, Lauren huffs and then limps into the backseat of Drift, the cardoor jumping open the moment she approaches.

That evening, after they have stopped to camp, the young woman closes her eyes, lashes fluttering softly against her cheeks. The setting sun brings warmth and light to her face and for a moment she is silent, at peace.

Her foot is bandaged, yet she swings both of them over the bridge like it means nothing.

-" You are here alone. It is not wise." Her head barely reaches the middle of his lower leg, the way she sits with her legs dangling over the bridge, looking into the abyss.

\- " Does it matter?" She says. "I've loved Tessa like my little sister since she was young and what does she do? She abandons me to a decepticon in fabour of her boyfriend. She might as well have shot me in the head."

"You are angry." Optimus says. It's not a question, just an observation. " She is young." He says. " Young and still foolish."

-"It doesn't matter!" Lauren spits. " I ran after her and protected her from a decepticon. And without even thinking about that fact she pushes me off, screams at me and runs to smooch with her boyfriend. He's not the one who jumped after her, did he?"

Optimus sighs. ' I suppose not. I suppose it hurts if you look at it like that."

Lauren says nothing and watches the ground below. The clanking and wirring of metal legs surprises her and then he sits qs well as he can next to her. " I don't like it when you are worried." He says. She doesn't answer.

Her hair moves in the breeze slowly and for a moment she closes her eyes. Optimus's hands are so big, yet it's nothing but with a certain adoration his big hand rests softly upon her head and bathes her sunny world in shadow.

Lauren sighs and then pulls her legs up to her chest. " Shouldn't you be planning with Cade?" She says, clearly still upset. "

-" Cade can be alone for a moment." " Then his hand moves and he taps softly in the back, a sign for her to sit up a little. His hand scoops her up and she is soon seated on his shoulder. " I need to tell you something."

He sighs and then some wirring resounds and out of nowhere a picture appears. Lauren takes it and stares at it. It's a picture, slightly crooked and faded, yet she can make out Ratchet and Ironhide in the background of the picture and in the front two young women.

One has long blonde hair, pale skin, brown eyes and light freckles below her eyes and on the top of her cheeks. The young woman holds a camera and does a kiss-face in the lens, and Ironhide's fingers can be seen around her waist. Next to her, around which the blonde woman's arm is wrapped, is a pale woman, slightly suntanned with long brown hair, smiling softly in the camera, and Lauren can see she is sitting on Ratchet's hand. What is striking about her the most however is her two coloured tone eyes,the right one blue and left one green.

In the background the Autobots smile at the young women in front of them. " Who are they?" Lauren asks and turns her head to Optimus. " They were my friends, and Ironhide's and Ratchet's lover. That is Chloe-" He points to the blonde woman.

" Ironhide's girlfriend. And that's Sarah. Ratchet's girlfriend." He points to the brown-haired woman. " This was taken a little while before the Chicago war. Sarah was 27 at that moment and Chloe 23."

Lauren can feel oncoming dread. " What happened to them? " she croaks. Optimus is silent. " They were hunted like animals, murdered by their own kind for loving one of mine." His voice is loud, angry. Lauren is silent, and sadness can be read from her posture. " It is time I tell you what happened." He puts away the picture and puts the young blonde-haired woman next to him and then he starts to tell the story of Sarah and Chloe.

Silence surrounds them and for a moment Lauren's doesn't know what to say. Her heart is in her throat and she feels a familiar sadness in her fluttering heart.

" I'm so sorry for your loss." She croaks. " I didn't know you had to go through all of this. And then Ratchet...I understand how you feel. I'm so sorry, Optimus, I'm so sorry for your friends and the ones you loved that you lost, I'm so sorry. " She is still swallowing rapidly, blinking teras thatdo'nt come yet from her eyes.

"It's okay. " Optimus says.

-" It's not okay. We did this to you."

-" But not you." Optimus nearly whispers." You are to kind to do this. " His words don't bring comfort, they only bring more tears. She sobs, breathe hacking in her throat. Though she's never seen him cry, she feels his sadness and anger in the stance of his shoulders and the position he sits in, the stern blue off his eyes, unmoving.

And perhaps she cries for both of them, crying for what he has lost. If he cannot, she will cry an ocean and a lake just for him and will scream a storm just for him.

" Shhh." He shushes her so gentle and then one of his fingers come forward and wipe softly, getly at her eyes, taking the tears with him.

Lauren quiets down, eyes stuck to the ground as she hiccups a little. " You are kind , my friend, too kind for this sometimes cruelworld and the sometimes cruel people that live in it."" His optics click and turn to her.

" Thank you." And then his head comes near and the cold metal of his forehead touches her entire face and she sees the metal of his optics closing momentarily.

Lauren still hiccups, and then closes her eyes as well, lashes still wet from the tears she's cried.

They stay like that for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

" Come it is time to go back." Optimus carefully puts Lauren down on the bridge and waits for her to get ahead of him.

That evening,when the sun is almsot completely set, Drift and Crosshairs listen to Lauren as she speaks and though there is still tension between the two femmes in the group, Lauren's anger seems to have somehat dissipated.

Cade sighs and then looks up to the autobot leader. " Funny,huh, how kind they can be." Optimus nods. " I agree. Both Tessa and Lauren, for all they're differences are both kind and generous. " Cade smiiles. " Emily would have been proud. And I think Lauren's parents would have been too.

I know you and lauren grow closer, and I think it's a good thing. She is good for you and I hope you will be good to her." Optimus nods. " I will be."

For awhile all is great. They spent time trying to plan how to get KSI down and save what remains off the autobot species.

It are a few blissful weeks, in which Optimus and Lauren grow closer still.

Lauren and Tessa still don't get along, Lauren not wanting to forgive Tessa this easily,pondering that the girl should learn to apologize instead of her doing the apologizing, but Tessa takes it in stride.

It puts strain on Lauren and so she turns to one that she likes more and mroe.

Optimus is by now sure he adores the young woman and even more than that ( who thought he could have fallen in love after n,ever having felt love before?). It is a new feeling, and one still fragil e among his rage for what humanity has done to his kind.

But it's there and he is willing to protect it and give it a chance, only to see what it will bring.

Yet, doubt plagues the leader's mind. Does Lauren consider him only a friend? She's always kind to him, doesn't mind to let down her guard, but years and years of dissapointment makes the the autobot leader careful. And perhaps that's his mistake.

It begins wiht something small. He does not speak to her as often, and then does not want to speak with her at all. He adresses them in group but never Lauren alone. Every time she tries, she is rebuffed.

He steps away when she approaches him, turns when she tries to start a conversation and sits farthest from her on the campsite.

" Optimus, do you have a moment?" Lauren speaks softly, tone neutral but friendly. The leader looks at her and then blinks. " I am busy for now. Perhaps later." Rebuffed as usual, a small sliver off hurt enters her eyes before it is stamped down.

Hound raises a brow at the interaction because well, it's been the hundred time in the past week Optimes ignores her.

" Lauren." Hound says. " Come, imma show you some of my old tricks for shooting." Lauren blinks in surprise, then shrugs goodnaturedly and steps onto the autobot's hand.

Hound smirks inwardly, seeing the blue optics of his leade turn cold and rest on his back,

"Boss Is being distant with ya? Hound hums, optics flickering towards the young woman.

Laurne frowns. "I know, but I don't know why; we've been growing close and now he just seems to ignore me.

" Do you really not know why?" Hound ponders" If you've both grown close, perhaps there is a reason that he's distant now; pehaps he's afraid of something or he doubts."

"Optimus doubt?" Lauren's voice sounds incredulous. " Maybe? Why not, after all? So do you, do you not? Lauren doesn't answer. " Come on kiddo, i'm to old to play games with. I know ya have a soft spot for the boss or rather ? ya are in love with him.

Lauren sputters. " That's not." Hound hums again. I'm right, am I not , no need to deny it kiddo. It only ends in hurt feelings for no reason. "

The young woman on his shoulder is silent. He would not understand. " Lauren sighs. "He's he's been hurt and deceived by my kind to much to ever consider me in that way."

"Really?" Hound speaks pulling from his cigar. "Love has an eerie way of finding a way when she wants to. I heard a young woman named Chloe say the same you did as well; she wa even more stubborn then you. Loud and impulsive too. She said Ironhide would never like her. She was agressive about it too. Said that it had no future; that an autobot could not love someone made of flesh, ones they considered inferior and young.

And you know what? She wasn't right at all, Ironhide fell in love with her and they became sparkmates.

However that worked. Ironhide would bring her the sun and the moon on a silver platter if she asked. hey died together. If love had not been possible, do you think she would have gone with him and lived in exile and hiding for years ? No. If one thing has learned me in these times is that ya can never be too honest. if you love the boss, tell him beofre it's too late. Now let me show you how to shoot decepticons properly."

Even though Lauren is distracted, Hound's words remain in her heart.

Their peaceful time isn't meant to last of course.

Cade's attempts at trying to infiltrate KSI goes axwry and their prototypes are sent after them. The prototypes of KSI deliever a hard battle but what really turns them upside down is when Lockdown arrives.

Lauren's hair hangs loosely on her back,pieces of glass sticking into her arms and legs of the impact with the car. Specifically, the silver jeep where Tessa now finds herself in.

She can hear the sounds of battling in the distance,hears Optimus groand and Hounds' words come back to hammer in her in her head.

It's not the moment to think about love. She thinks and then stands up,limping towards the car. Tessa is pounding on the door when Lauren nearly drops against it, body painful and screami ng with the effort of moving herself towards the vehicle.

She pulls on the door and tries to open it when Tessa's teary face appears. " The door is locked, I can't open it=" Tessa cries, pounding on the glass as Lauren pushes and pulls on the knob and on the cardoor itself, trying to free her friend.

And then Optimus goes flying over her and she can see the cogs and wheels turning in his legs as her sky darkens for a moment by his shadow. He pushes himself off to avoid touching the young woman.

Laurne turns back to Tessa, putting all her weight in pounding on the door and trying to open it.

" Lauren, I'm sorry." Tessa says. " I'm sorry how I reacted towards you. I'm sorry I didn't say thank you for saving my life."

-" It's fine." Lauren cries, frantic, still pulling the door. " I forgive you. "

" Lauren please don't let me go." Tessa yells. " I won't!" Lauren screams back.

And then suddenly a large net envelops the car and the autobot on top of it and they are catapulted into the air.

Cade now stands next to Lauren. " Tessa, sweetie, break the glass!" Cade screams. " Dad!" Tessa pushes on the glass with her hands. " Help me!" But the car is getting pulled slowly and Cade can't hold on and then falls.

"Cade!" Laurn turns, searches the face of her second father on the ground. -" Don't leave me!" Tessa screams. Lauren turns back to her, fingers cramping as she holds on to the doorknob of the car, being pulled farther and farther into the the flying spaceship above them.

She can hear Cade scream in the distance and she looks back for a moment andt hen everything becoems black. The net is pulled into some kind of system that rolls them forward and then a mechanic hand grips the car and tears the net apart.

Tessa screams, still pounding on the door. Tears fill Lauren's eyes and she can't help but hiccup when suddenly a large finger blue pushes her slightly towards him.

" Hide, Lauren. " It'st he first time Optimus speaks to her in weeks, alone, but for now it doesn't matter.

They are still being pulled forwards into the ship, the nets still tugging on them until the sounds of the ship fades and they find themselves in a cool but dark room. They can see nothing, or at least Lauren can't, only the cold touch of metal and her breathing resound in the distance.

She doesn't know how long they are there, until she can hear the ship start to whir and she is pretty sure she can hear footsteps.

"Optimus." she speaks,voice harsh in the silence. " The autobot leader blinks. " Yes?"

Suddenly the young woman fills his vision, face still wet and a soft look in her blue eyes and a small smile on her face even in the circumstances they find themselves..

" I..I'm in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure took your time." Cade frowns at Lauren's words. But then the blonde smiles. " I missed you ." Then she wraps her arms around Cade. He grins " That's more the reaction I was waiting for."

The ship around them hisses and beeps and again Lauren is happy they have come to her rescue, her shining robots, automechanics and inventoris in armour.

Tessa stands behind them, and smiles at her father, Shane 's arm around her securely.

Both women look at each other for a moment. " Ooh, come here." Tessa quips and pulls her older surrogate-sister into a hug.

Both blondes stand like that for quite a while when Crosshairs interupts them. " I don't want to ruin the moment but we need to go. "

-" What about Optimus?" Crosshairs nods at the Lauren's question. -" We're gonna liberate him now."

" Okay, you do that, we try to find a way out of the ship. " Cade responds, a small whir sounds from Bumblebee's throat as he nods his head.

Then Lauren shakes her head. " No." Her voice is resolute. " I'm going to look for Optimus. " But!" Cade throws his hands in the air, ready to sprout a speech when the young wome, touches his arm, face worried.

" Cade,please. I..I need to do this." Crosshairs grins at Lauren's plea. " I"ll look after her. Go now we'll catch up later."

" It's the first time I've seen you so friendly." Lauren teases at Crosshairs uncharacteristic helping. He shrugs.

\- " Well,I suppose I wanted to help give you and the boss's lovestory a start." The young woman's face becomes red at his remark. " What, you think i didn't know?" He quipps, grinning widely. " You just need to tell him."

Lauren pouts. " I did, right before we were separated."

The green robot nearly dances in glee. " Atta girl! So proud of ya!". A small laugh escapes the young woman's mouth. -" I suppose."

As they walk thorugh the ship, Lauren looks at her surroundings, a small shiver escaping her. Crosshairs softly pats her head as he walks beside her, urging her to stay with him.

It's not long before she can hear the others and Optimus's voice as well. " Hound help me cut these cords loose. " Drift speaks. The signing of metal and then she hears the unmistakable walking of metal feet.

\- " Yo, boss. " Crosshaires waves.

-" Autobots, help me, I need..." The autobotleader voice falls still as blue optics cross blue eyes and for a moment everything and everyone is silent.

" Lauren." Optimus nearly sighs. Her name is said so ful of warmth and affection her heart flutters. -" I came to help." she whispers.

" Sensei, I think it's time to leave,.. before Lockdown returns." Optimus nods at the samurai's words. " Very well. Crosshairs, go ahead and help Bumblebee. Hound find a place to dock the ship. Lauren, you come with me." His hand comes down and with a shiver Lauren steps up.

The blue and red autobot leaves the others behind soon enough, the small human woman locked in his hands. "Are you cold?" Lauren shakes her head. -" Why are we here?" And then she turns her head, hair softly moving.

"I need to speak to you about what you said. " Optimus's voice is grave.

Lauren's heart flutters and she feels her cheek redden again. " Yeah, about that."

" I know i've been distant with you and i had no intention to hurt you, but I've had so many dissapointment in my existence...I didn't want to aknowledge what I felt, evne if soon enough you consumed my thoughts and my spark.I couldn't consider that there was a possibility that you would feel the same. But here you are. You spoke your feelings for me without any doubt."

"I..I wasn't sure I would see you agian and though some might call me crazy I know what I feel. " Lauren pats her heart. " You are here Optimus, you are here. You are in my thoughts and my feelings for you are just..there. They are as real as the air I breathe." A sob breaks from her throat. " The timing is so bad and it sucks because here I am, fgalling in love with an alien robot when my surrogate dad and sister are being hunted to possible death and they are possibly trying to kill all of us and.."

"Hush, Lauren, do not cry. It is not for us to choose when love, no matter how fragile, makes itself known."

The blonde hiccups. " Can we take it slow? I'd really like to give it a shot, if you agree." The autobot leader seems relieved. " I was ready to give up if you wished not to take this further, but here you are, my small brave human."

Lauren grins and then whispers. " Can I kiss you?" Optimus does not say anything nor makes a sound, only brings his hand up to his face until Lauren is positioned in front of him. Her heart beats a mile a minute but then she leans forward, folds her hands softly around his face and presses a kiss against the robot's lips.

The reaction is instantious. The blue optics of the autobotleader close as the young woman presses her lips against his cold metal ones again and agian until they are both breathing hard.

Lauren lays her head against his andt hen Optimus kisses, well her entire face and head, what she thinks is supposed to be the equivalent of a kiss on the forehead when suddenly Hound's voice comes from afar.

"Boss, Lauren, hold on, we're going to land!" Then the ship starts to shock and Lauren yelps, Optimus's hand securely squeezing her.

A large thudlike sound, resounding so loud it hurts Lauren's head and then she hears the whirring and steaming of the ship.

" The ship it's moving!" The young woman yells.

"Hold on!" Then Optimus starts yelling, the woman is his hand gritting her teeth to hold on.

" Almost ready to separate! We're almost there!" Hound rumbles, moving his hands and activating buttons and machinery around him.

Optimus softly poses Lauren, allowing her to jump of his hand when he walks up to Hound. " Hurry, he's launching!" Hound's cigar puffs out smoke as he answers. " All over it , chief."

Then Optimus takes place in the front, hand holding on to the metal walls and then turns his head to Hound. " Lockdown will be in deep space before he realises I am gone!"

Hound is still moving and then seems to shrug his shoulders. " Im a sucky pilot. Let's give it a whirl. Hell yeah!"

Lauren pales. " Sucky pilot ?!" She sputters. Hound grins. " Best hold on, kiddo."

Then the small ship moves and detaches itself from the larger ship, that shoots off into the sky, into space.


	8. Chapter 8

She hears the roaring of bumblebee's car before she sees him. Lauren climbs down the ship and then hugs Cade as he approaches. She's glad to see all of them ,even Shane.

" You okay, Tessa?" Tessa nods.

Cade is discussing with Optimus when the autobot leader sneers. " You humans you don't know what you have gotten yourself into."

Lauren frowns at his words. ' We've been degraded to humans again huh." She quipps, not set up with his words.

"Calm, little lady, the boss is right." Lauren's shoulders droop. " I know, but..."

Blue optics zoom in on her, but for once she doesn't react and turns to walk away.

\- " Hey, kiddo." Cade sits down and then smiles at her. -" You must think me selfish, right? ". The blonde responds. "So many thins done wrong by humanity and all the blonde bimbo can think about is the fact she feels offended by his words."

-" Would I judge you and see you for the first time I would think you're being selfish yes, but I know you well enough Lauren. If you've reacted to what Optimus said it means it hurt you in a way."

-" It's not that he hurt me, per say, he well,.. he makes me feel insignificant.""

"Something happened between you and Optimus, did it not?" Cade asks. Lauren blushes. -" I knew it!" Cade grins. Then the young woman looks up at him slowly.- " Would you judge me if I told you i feel in love with him."

-" Uh.." For a moment hefrowns and she thinks he's going to give her a speech until the clearing of the throat of Tessa in thedistance makes him shut up.

-" We suspectd something like that. You're old enough to make your own decisions so I'm not going to nag about you falling in love, sweetie, just know that i'm here when you need to talk and be careful. I'm not going to say I approve, but I suppose that if you fall in love, you fall in love, the same happened with me and Tessa's mother."

Lauren smiles at that. A soft whir alerts them to Bumblebee standing next to them. ^-

" leaving.. to China." A chinese popsong plays through Bumblebees radio. Both Cade and Lauren nod and then stand up.

Optimus still looks upset now that they know the seed is in human hands , yet he seems to calm slightly when Lauren passes by and softly pats his lowerleg.

-" Look the wall of China!" Tessa gasps. Both Shane and Lauren look outside the ships' window, amazed by the structure. - " It's beautiful." Lauren sighs.

-" Focus, children!"Cade yells. " We need to find KSI and the seed beforeJoshua and his lackeys do.

-" Very well. Cade, Hound, Bumblebee, you go to search for the seed and KSI. I am going to get help." Optimus voice is steady and harsh as he gives out his commands.

Shane and Tessa holdo n to each oter as Hound herds them a, bumblbee and Cade towards the exit of the ship.

-"Lauren." The autobotleader speaks. The blonde stands still and then turns. " Yes? " He sits down and then smiles. It is such a strange sight that she feels as if her heart will break in two.

-" I am happy you are with me, Lauren." And then Optimus Prime, Autobot Leader, brings up Lauren.. .to his face and kisses her.

Steadfast, longing, affection and love. All those feelings flit throug both of them and Lauren can hear the whirring and hissing off the sparks, cables and machinery of which he is made.

Her hands are flitting over his face and her heart beats thump thump thump .

Her knees, grazed with wounds ,in her jeans torn in pieces with holes, lies close to the spark in the robot's chest and she can hear it, almost like a song, and she feels it's warmth and it's so inviting she wants to fall asleep.

The moment passes slowly, like water trinkling in a river and then his hands are around her and he brings her to the roof of the ship and for amoment she sees clouds and blue skies and she realises this is her present.

A blue beautiful sky ful of possibilities.

A strange sound comes from his mouth, words and languages she does not know, but it is so beautiful that she smiles.

-" Lauren!" Tessa screams. " Come on.

-" Go." Optimus speaks, silent, calm and she looks with such love at him he cannot help but tap her cheek one more time.

Then she steps out and follows hound and bumblebee to the city.

It is only later, when she is running with Hound by her side that he translates what Optimus has said, silently, softly, so only she can hear, so only she knows the words Optimus has spoken to her so diligently.

 _ **" Be careful , my heart, my spark."**_


	9. Chapter 9

" Come, I know where Joshua Joyce is, up up up." Cade rushes them into a nearby building and then into an elevator. They barely fit and it makes Tessa a little queezy, judging from her breathing. Shane shushes her. " Hey, you okay?" Lauren whispers. Tessa nods.

The roof they find themselves on is just big enough to hold all of them . As Cade argues with Joshua Lauren looks around. They've lost Bumblebee and Hound from sight and she keeps fhor them.

-" You are telling me that all the machines you made have come to life?! Galvatron, Stinger they are here?" Joshua Joyce nods, glasses blinking in the sun .- " Yes."

-" You're kidding me right? " Cade sighs and then puts his head in his hands.

-" And now, the CIA is after us. Attinger and.."

-" That jerk Savoy?" Lauren sneers.- " He is the one who killed Chloe and Sarah. They were Ironhide's and Ratchet's girlfriends and lovers. That guy is bad news!"

-" Here's the need to get the Seed away from them and the government." Joshua nods. He and Cade take hold of theSeed and then they are off , trying to hide it.

-" If Attinger is in town you bet Savoy will be too." Cade yells.

" This way?!" -" Another roof?!" Tessa yells, indignantly at her father.

But it's perhaps that that alerts agent Savoy to their presence. The eery click of a gun resounds, and it makes Lauren's stomach churn. - " Down, he has a gun!" Shane tackles both her and Tessa to the floor and for a moment both girls can't breathe.

She hears Cade scream and then the vague sound of combat and fists come to her.

-" Go!" Cade's voice comes to them, hurried but Lauren's fed up. -" Oh no..., you don't." she spits,grits her teeth and pushes herself up.

The blonde sees her surrogate date grappling with the man and thenwithout warning, she is upon Savoy, like a rabid dog.

Her sudden attack is cause for surprise. Savoy's eyes widen and he looses focus for a moment. Lauren grabs hold of his back and then screams angrily.

-" That is for trying ot kill Tessa!" She still tears into his jacket and then kicks him in the back of his legs. In another momzent this would not have worked, but the chasing of the robots andf the fight with the surprisingly strong Cade Jeager have tired the assasin out. Then when the young wxoman suddenly jumps him, all her force into her jump, and her kicks he can't help but sink through his legs. His moment of loosing focus has cost him. Agent Savoy groans and falls to his knees.

Yet the young woman is like a boomerang, keeping her attacks on him without relent. She is still on his back, even though now he is on his knees, fingers biting into his jacket, nails scratching at his neck.

\- "That is for threathening my family!" She screams. Savoy is not even up yet, gun still held tightly in his hand when she reaches over his head and twists her arm and then her hand around his wrist, turning it until he has to let go. Then she pushes her full wezighht in his neck and he stumbles forward. She grabs hold of the gun and sends it flying.

Savoy, down on his stomach with the extra weight of the blonde on his back, growls angrily.

-"You little...!" He turns, pushing the young woman from him, ready to get up but instead Cade is there, punching him right in the face. Savoy closes his eyes for a moment, pulling himself up but then there is another flash of blonde and an elbow rams in his face.

\- " That is for killing Chloe and Ironhide!" Another kick of a small feminine foot in his face. -" That is for Sarah and Ratchet!"

-" That is for trying to hurt Optimus and hunting their friends!" The assasin, blood now coming from his nose, blinks before he sees the hand coming again. The slap she delivers him can be heard several houses away.

His cheek is getting swollen and he spits blood from his mouth. When he is pulling himself up on his knees, Lauren in prepared.

-" And that is for me, you dickhead!" With a loud angry scream Lauren brings her booted foot up with all her strength and kicks him several times in the groin.

Then Joshua is there, grabbing her hand, stopping her assault on the assasin's family jewellery. -"Girly, I appreciate your rage, but he has a knife, come." The CEO of K.S.I takes hold of the blonde's arm and then takes her with him.

-" Cade!" Lauren yells.

-" Go, it's allright." Cade turns to her, smiles lovingly and then turns to the man on the ground. Savoy is still groaning on the ground, hands on his intimate parts.

When they arrive on the streets, it's chaos. -"Lauren, keep running!" Shane hollers, pushing her and tessa before him.

-" What about dad?" Tessa yells. " I don't know." Lauren responds.

-" There you are, no time to stand stil, kiddo's. This is important. Get going!" Hound is next to them in an instant, and then it is again running, running.

Hound's steps are wide and the three of them have to keep up to follow.

The familiar sound of metal on metal clashing comes through the street and then Bumblebee flies over them and he is followed by a robot she recognizes as Stinger.

-" Hide, the three of you, hurry."

-" Where is Optimus?!" Lauren shouts. " Where is he?!" Hound turns to shoot at another robot arriving and then herds them into an alley.

-" The boss should already have been here." He mutters, and Lauren feels despair for the first time in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

-"What a clever idea." Joshua mutters. " Hiding in a glass box." Cade looks up, eyes nearly lasering the man to death.

" You can leave if you want." Cade quipps. Another shot, another blow and all of them duck below.

Lauren hides under a table, ears encasedin her hands. She blinks, eyesight blurry. She recognizes Bumblebee in the distance , and Hound. -" Damn, i'm almost out of Ammo." He sighs.

-" Cade!" Hound yells. " You'll have to move. we can't hold forever. "

-" Shit." Cade grunts. -" Tessa, Lauren you stay here." Then cade jumps up and he is gone, aliengun in hand.

Even with the added help of Cade the bots keep coming. The glass of the restaurant they find themselves in starts to shatter and she's scared, so scared, she can't hide in Shane's arms like Tessa does.

Lauren gets tired of the rumbling and squeaking of the man in the corner. But she thinks of everyone out there and then pinches her cheeks. Then she isq up and running, grabbing Joshua by his hands and making signs at Tessa and Shane. -" Come on, we have to go!"

Beneath salves of of bullets they are outside right after all the glass bursts and breaks. But they are ot alone his time.

Even though there are many enemies and they are outnumbered, the roaring cry of what sounds like a dinosaur is their salvation.

Optimus, Drift and Crosshairs have come.

" Is that...Does that autobot..fly?" Tessa mumbles and watches with disbelieving eyes at Crosshairs and the well..flying dinosaurs.

It's a mess in the streets of Hong Kong and Lauren is sad for a moment for the people who have lost everything or someone, because there are bound to be casualties.

-" Lauren, come with me!' Drift is next to her in an instant and then she is thrown on his shoulder.

-"Here." She blins as he deposits a rather large gun in her hands. " Is this...a bazooka?!" The blonde cries, voice giving out.

-" Not a bazooka, brave Lauren, an alien bazooka. Now hold on. when you see an ennemy you start shooting as best as you can."

\- ' But I can't shoot! Unlike the stereotype not every Texan can shoot!" Lauren shouts hysterically at Drift, who is still running. -" Fast lesson then, my seito. Take hold of it there and pull that trigger. Ready? Remember, position, pull, shoot and repeat."

-" Urgh " The young woman mumbles. The samurai-autobot grabs his sword.

-" There they are! Remember.." Lauren sits herself closer to his head and positions the large gun on her lap.

-" Piostion,pull trigger, shoot, repeat. I got it!"

She's got no heart to kill a decepticon because she doesn't have the guts t see their spark go out, no matter how evil they are. So she shoots at their feet or their arms to delay them. Drift cuts through them like a knife trough butter.

Lauren closes her eys and steels her heart. They are trying to take over the world and kill all that she loves. She does not like shooting, but she eoes it anyway, even if it is just to spare more lives of the innocent, alien and human a alike.

They make quite the team she thinks. Not the best but they work together okay.

And then, of course, everything goes to shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Of course it was to optimistic to think it would not get worse. Before long, the sky darkens over Hong Kong and a large spacecraft appears on the hrizon.

-" Drift!" Lauren shouts and the autobot stumbles nearly, stops and then looks up, the young woman still snug on his shoulder. " Is that..Is that Lockdowns ship?"

Drift frowns and nods. -" It is. But why is it here? Why.."

A rumbling in the ground is his answer.

Before Lauren knows it, she sees things starting to float. Cars, lights, everything that is not stuck ot the ground is sucked into the spacecraft above.

-"How the hell? What are we going to do? "

-" Lauren!" Tessa's voice in loud and scared, terrified and when the blonde turns to look she sees Tessa floating in the air and going higher and higher.

-" Tessa!" Lauren stretches her arms, nearly jumping of the Samurai's shoulder. Drift barely keeps her sitting, but it does change anything. Soon enough all autobots are sent flying .into the air as well.

-" Hold on!" Shane shouts, grasping the hands of both girls. -" Shane!" Layren says. " I just want to say this before I die. No matter how arrogant I thought you in the beginning ,you're actually a cool guy. "

-" Likewise, Lauren, you're an amazing chick." For a bmoment hysteric laughter ubbles in her throat but then the ship sucking them into the air starts building up power until they are vertically flying into the air.

-" I'm gonna be sick." Lauren grunts. The buildings start to become smaller and smaller beneath them. Shane's hand is still gripping both hers and Tessa's, nearly bruising them in his hold.

She can see the ship eerily closing in and then suddenly a weird stirring can be heard in the scenery below and in a second's beat they are all sent falling downward.

A loud scream comes from both girls as they hold on to each other, Shane trying to bring them both closer to him.

-" We're going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lauren screeches like a siren, wailing in fear and then suddenly there is a flash of bue and red. -" Not going to die?" She whispers to herself, green in the face.

She looks up, only to realize she's in Optimus's hand. -" Brace yourself, Lauren, this is going to hurt." She nods, relief crashing over her.

" I'm so happy to see you." She sputters, voice wavering. Blue optics look at her lovingly. " As am I, dear Lauren. Now brace yourself!" She nods and then closes her eyes, her breath leaving her lungs with the impact of the autobotleader falling into one of the buildings, glass raining around them like drops of snow.

But his strategy works. Soon enough they are back on the street, on solid ground.

A small sound and Bumblebee appears, Stingers head in his hand. Lauren's stomach bubbles up. " I'm gonna be sick."

Optimus brings down his hand to her head. -"Hold on Lauren, we are almost there. Let's go find Cade.

\- " What about Tessa and shane?" -Bumblebee has them. Lauren nods. Then Optimus starts running through the streets. Lauren hefts herself closer on his shoulder, teeth gritted, trying to not fly off in the wind his moving creates.

\- " Is that.. There are Attinger and Cade! Optimus.. I think. Is that a gun? Oh no, he.."

But there is no need. The sound is deafening when the gun shot goes off and and a grenade shoots from Optimus's hand.

Somehow, she can feel no mercy or any feeling for the man Optimus just killed and she feels guilty but then pushes it to the back of her mind. When she sees Cade, Lauren steps down and then hugs him. 'What about Savoy?" She asks but Cade smiles. " Savoy is gone, he will never come for us again.

-" I thought you were a goner for a moment." The blonde whispers.

" When I'm done with you, you'll all be gone." Coomes a voice. The blonde's head whips around, eyes narrowing in hate and anger. -" Lockdown." she spits.


	12. Chapter 12

_Run._ Her mind supplies; oddly sounding like Cade's voice. " Keep your feat ready to leap at the littlest warning. "

Another clang of steel on steel and Lauren sees Optimus sent flying by lockdown.

 _Hide_. Her mind supplies and she slides behind one of the walls of the old factory where Optimus is now battling it out.

For all his arrogant speech, Lockdown is a strong enemy. Both alien robots have been going at it for quite some time now, steel on steel clanging, blasters and guns going off.

The young woman cannot see much from her hiding place but then, then she hears it.

A grunt and then the sliding of a sword in to metal. It is an eerily familiar sound and when Lauren looks form behind the wall she's hiding, her heart stutters in her throat.

Tears areb rimming at the edges of her eyes. " Optimus" she sighs. He is impaled by his sword into the pillars and wall behind him, unable to get free.

The unrelenting attacks of the others give Lauren enough time to sneak to Optimus.

Her legs are scraped and sooth and dirt is all over her face, hair tangled in a messy braid on her back.

-" Optimus." Lauren whispers. -" Lauren." The leader sighs, voice so full of pain and adoration she feels queezy in her stomach.

-" Lockdown is to strong I fear. At least for me to survive this, even if I defeat him. " The autobotleader whispers as the young woman climbs up his body.

\- " Don't say that. " The blonde whispers, green eyes glittering. Optimus's arms lay motionless by his sides yet Lauren is able to reach the junction between his neck and shoulderblades.

-" I fear it will be the end soon, my dear Lauren. Lockdown might get my spark as well in the end. " Lauren frowns, sadness in her features. -" Hush." She whispers, hands stroking his cold metal cheeks. " If it comes ot that, I will be with you, my love. "

-" Love?" he whispers. -" I love you, you big oaf. I've loved you for a long time now. " A watery smile plays on her lips. Optimus beathes deep, optics blinking and then turns his gaze to hers.

-" For all that is worth I love you too, my sweet sweet Lauren. All of this broken body and heart and spark , my very soul and beign are yours until you no longer want me."

-" As my heart, my body, my very being and soul are yours, Optimus. As I will be until you grow tired of me." She speaks softly, brushing her head against his right cheek.

-" Hey, lovebirds. Don"t give up yet, we're still here!" Shane's shout is barely heard in the chaos of battle but Laurens hears him. - " Shane, I've never been so happy to see you." Relief is palpable in the young woman's voice.

-" You're gonna thank my ass when I get your loverboy out of the wall!" Tessa sqhouts, face determined. The blonde frowns at her friend.

-" How,..." Then she realizes they've brought a towing truck. " Tessa, Shane, you are brilliant!"" Lauren smiles and then in her elation presses a kiss to Optimus temple. -" Hold on, big guy, me and my family are going to get you out of here."

She climbs down his chest and over his legs and then helps Tessa pulling the towinghook onto the sword stuck in Optimus's chest.

Optimus tries to sit up.

" Okay, Shane now!" Tessa shouts. The car roars to life and then the girls start pulling on the chain of the hook.

Optimus on his side pulls at the sword to get it out and then finally, after several tries the sound of the sword releasing resounds.

" I'm not done with you lockdown!" Optimus sneers insides still bleeding. Yet he holds on to the sword and swings it. -" Go, babe!" Lauren shouts as the autobot leader goes back to fighting.

" Hey Grimmy!" Cade shouts. A scream leaves lauren when a sudden large well..dinosaur or rather T-rex appears out of nowhere. " Gri...Grimmy?" She sputters.

He stops before her, eyes searching her face and then she gets an idea. If this autobot helped her family, he might want to help her.

-" Hey, Grimmy!" she whispers. The t-rex turns to her, interested. -" I have an idea, can you help me?" He makes a small noise and then nods. The blonde grins.

-" Atta boy!" And then she strokes his nose. The T-rex seems well..pleased by her affectionate display.

The battle between Lockdown, Optimus and the other autobots is still going down when the roar of Grimlock resounds. Lockdown turns for a moment, wondering who has the guts to come annoy him when a small woman with green eyes and hair the colour of golden grain appears on the Dinobots' head.

-" Hey, shithead!" She screams. " Not so tough without your guns huh? "

-" Humans. So silly, so brave for no reason." Lockdown sneers. " I will end you."

He pushes Drift and Crosshairs away, sends Bumblebee flying and Optimus out of his way. He starts running at the dinobot when Lauren's eyes flicker to Drift and Optimus. They both wonder what she wants, but when she stares pointedly at their swords they realize she wants to them to attack.

On my sign, she mouths. Lockdown is still running at full speed.

-" Fire, Grimmy, fire!" The blonde screams. The t-rex opens his mouth and then spits a long flame twards the approaching silver alien, his body thrown back by the hot melting substance.

-" Now!" Lauren screams and then the autobots are on him and they hold Lockdown immobile, Crosshairs shooting at his legs to hold his balance.

"- Bumblebee, Cade, now!"

-" Take this, you idiot." The blonde's eyes widen at the missiles Lockdown shoots at them." Shit! Grimmy, abort, abort, we gotta move!"

But the dino simply throws a screaming Lauren in the air and then opens his mouth. Lauren slides in, stupified when the mouth closes around her and she can feel the robot turning and curling around itself.

The blast is loud, followed by what soundsl ike grenades and guns going off and then she hears the definite breaking of metal and leaking of energon.

Then Grimlock opens his mouth and were once was Lockdown is now nothing more then a heap of metal parts and a piece of spark that comes rolling by.

-" Yeah, seems like Lockdown went down!" Lauren wiggles her brows and it's such a silly tihng to say that a laugh spreads on Optimus's lips and then Bumblebee joins and Cade and soon everyone is laughing.

-" But seriously guys, he is down, dead, gone, poof." Optimus nods lovingly at her.

-" He is, my love." His words warm her completely on the inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Goodbyes are hard.

Lauren has had her fair share of goodbyes, people dying, friends leaving, but this, this, this is different.

Joshua is patting Cade on the back and they are staring at th autobot leader.

" Once again, Cade Yeager, you have proven to me how strong humanity can be. This." He points to the Seed. " Is not safe here. i will take it with me on my journey."

It's not really a surprise. Optimus has revealed to Lauren he wants to find those that created him so they will leave earth alone.

 _"But why?" she'd asked." Because you live in it." He'd said._

Though cheesy it might have been at the time, auren is glad he's said it to her.

They all stand around the autobot leader, hanging back and Lauren then knows it's time. She shuffles closer and then stands in front of him. His blue optics blink down and then his hand ever so gently appears before her. She steps on it, like she's done a hundred of times already, but it seems all the more cherished now because she knows it is the last time.

-" Lauren." Optimus speaks and brings the young woman to his face. Lauren smiles, but she can't help tears falling from her eyes and a sob coming from her throat.

-"I know." Her voice is uneven, sad. -" I'll miss you. I know you have to go, but I'll miss you." Optimus, brings his other hand around her.

-" Lauren. Know that I love you, I always will and all I am is yours. "

Then the blonde clears her tnroat and starts to speak in Cybertronian, like Crosshairs and Drift have taught her. Her words are broken and her accent attrocious but still only the autobots hear and understand.

 _ **" I am yours with all my being, my soul ,with all that I am. I give you my heart and and if I had a spark I'd give it to you without a single doubt, with the blink of my eye. I love you, Optimus Prime. I love you so much I cannot even explain it."**_

Then Lauren's eyes turn dull and tears start pouring faster. This time when she flies on Optimus, lips pressed urgently and harshly to his cold ones, he does not flinch, nor she does flinch. It is too intimate, too heavy for their loved ones to watch, especially when their urgent kissing turns to openmouthed kisses.

So Swoop, the flying dinobot, opens his wings, hiding the leader and his lover from their eyes, his own closed.

Lauren shivers but does not mind when one of Optimus's fingers, inquisitve, slips in her shirt and grabs hold of her left breast.

"I can hear your heart beating in my finger". He whispers. She nods, drunk on desire. " l'm yours, always yours, forever. " The blonde murmurs.

They resume their kisses, small wetting sounds a combination of saliva and metal.

Redheaded, red eyed, heart beating in her swollen chest, Lauren opens her eyes, tears silently drying, heart beating against the cold metal of Optimus finger still inside her shirt.

His face comes closer and hen nuzzles her for a moment; she hears his spark whirring and beating, and it's a calming sound. He nuzzles her for a moment longer,like a large animal nuzzling it's young and then les go. His touch is gone and he presses a kiss to her face,that envelops half her head, rights her clothes and then taps the wing of Swoop.

Soon sunlight filters back through the makeshift tent of Swoop's wings and then Lauren snuffs one last time. Optimus pats her cheek one more time and then sets her down. She walks to Cade, eyes and face red, who envelops her.

-" I do not know if I will ever see you again Cade Yeager. But if I don't, please think of my soul among the stars when you see the sky at night.

Then he sends one last tender look to Lauren, locks the Seed in his chest and off he is, into the sky until all that announced his presence is nothing but a small woosh of air.

-" It'll be fine , Lauren." Cade soothes and wraps his arms around her. Lauren nods, but she dosn't feel okay. Eyes turned to the sky, she keeps looking up, seeing if she can catch a glimpse of him.

And that night when the stars shine bright , Lauren sits on the ground, among them , their light calming her down and eventually, lulling her into a long awaited sleep.

END


	14. Author's note

Hello Everyone,

I hope you enjoyed the Words we spoke were infinite. I am presently writing the sequel, so stay tuned to read it !

Kind Regards,

GwennynGwannunig


End file.
